Hardships Never Die
by Xx-the 99th-xX
Summary: Lucy is getting worked up about her parents wanting to meet Gru. Considering they would probably just come in and criticize her life. Just a short cute drabble about Gru comforting her. Enjoy guys!


**Ok guys, first point. Lucy's parents were the people to always put her down type of thing. That is all. Enjoy! You can read my reaction at the bottom to my story!**

"I'm Queen of Leaves!"

_Edith has such an imagination_. Gru thought to himself as he watched his daughters rake and jump continuously to no end into the beautifully coloured autumn leaves. Autumn was always Gru's favorite season. Not cold enough for giant coats and puffy gloves but yet still warm enough to walk outside in his usual wear. Not that he even changed out of that style per say, he just had a liking to the weather.

Earlier that day he had his 123rd date with Lucy. It was quite casual he wasn't even sure it _was_ as date. But nonetheless he counted it as their conversation got quite deep. Deeper for Lucy, but it felt like it only scratched the surface to him as he had always lived with family troubles. Something that people would agree someone should never have to get used to. You get the picture, the constant denial and the constant put downs of ones only child, awful.

… *flashback*

"Gru?" Lucy started as she wrapped her hands around the tea she had ordered. Traditionally British in style, she felt Mr. Ramsbottom would be quite proud with his employees pick!

She was nervous; Gru took in everything beautiful he saw before him, even if she was nervous. To the way she bit her lip, to the way she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"I've been really thinking lately, and it's…"

Watching her contently he lowers his coffee down to the table and waits for her to finish her stammered pause. This was not like her.

"And well… it's not that I don't trust you because I do, but I never really thought I would need.. Need to ever bring this up," Lucy nervously laughed pushing a lock of her bangs behind her ear just to fall back to the front. "Well, oh god how do I say this, my parents are coming into town in a few days and they want to meet you! Problem is, they think you're well…" she smiles, "well, less you. They are kind of the worst parents in the world, I never really thought I would have to say this to someone else but I hate them Gru."

Gru perked up to this, oh… So her parents are judgmental? They are posh like? What? Hate them?

"What doo yoo mean?" he didn't mean to sound death threatening but his accent defied him!

"Like… I'm not perfect; you're not perfect my parents are CERTAINLY not perfect and well… I mean as much as I want them to meet you! They just might act like a prick is all. You know, because since they made me hate them so much with their unruly attitude on how Lucy Wilde should be the "perfect" daughter." Her nervousness fades away more but she just drums her fingers on the table. Her face is glowing red and it looks like she doesn't even know how to say what's truly on her mind.

Gru took this in, at least he understood through all the stuttering that she hated her parents but not enough to not want them to be in her life he determined carefully.

"Heh, you've mean yoo havn't met any pricks bevor?" Gru joked imagining how much of an asshole they actually were. If they were who Lucy nervously brought them out to be then nothing should be a problem, he used to be one and he could get them at their own game! Of course, his own mother taught him that one!

She just looked up as if he missed the entire point.

"I'm sorry Lucy, about yoor parents. I can only imagine any pain yoo sufvered."

She could tell he was sincere, and she really took that to heart. Even though all of it started to sound ridiculous in her head.

"My mother, she yosed to say I couldn't go to de moon, that I wasn't smart enough to do anything. I showed her, yoo can to right? Look at de gurls? They love yoo! That counts for somthin in my books."

He ended it with a passionate smile to show her that everything she was nervous about would be alright. He knew there would be some criticism from her parents whenever they were to visit but he felt it wouldn't be anything he couldn't control. Especially if his girls were going to be there he wouldn't let words bring his family down.

…

"Gru? Where's Lucy?" little Agnes asked as she walked up to her dad. He knew just how much Agnes wanted Lucy to wear the ring he had hiding in his room and he was determined to give his daughters the mother she always needed. He knew Lucy was ready, as in she's been living with them for a month or two now.

"Inside sweetie," he smiled as his youngest ran inside. He looked back up from the bottom step of his porch and watched the other girls bask in the red and yellow glory of nature.

Behind him Agnes brought Lucy outside and had her sit down beside her dad. She got into the leaf pile before Gru and Lucy that the girls had been raking for some time. She planned her surprise before she went in to get Lucy. Which in reality, was just jumping out of the pile, but she wouldn't tell them that!

Gru turned to his love with a blank expression but she had a small smile on her face. "Lucy, I've been tinking about our conversation earlier and I think that if and when yoour parents come by vwe should have my mother present too. Too shake tings up a vit!" he winked suggesting that his mom could and would probably verbally beat the shit out of her parents if they got touchy.

She smiled and took his hand in hers with a soft caress. "That would actually be perfect. Your mom is a bit crazy," she smiled and made a pinch with her right hand in front of Gru.

"Wait!" she placed her hand back on Gru's hand, "where's Agnes?" She raised her voice and made the cutest face in the world as she turned towards the leaf pile.

"Right here!" Agnes popped out tossing leaves at the couple.

Gru laughed with his hopeful soon to be family as they enjoyed themselves in autumn air.

**Omfg guys, I started off like.. What am I going to write about? And then I ended up getting pretty deep with myself. Like, I am not that deep like idk where this all came from but I am proud and hope you guys liked it. Even if it was OOC CAUSE I CAN'T WRITE. **


End file.
